Love and Danger
by VampireLover01
Summary: What if Bella wasn't human...neither vampire? What if she was a hybrid? How would this affect her life, love and friendships? Give it a chance...my first story so...please Tell me what u think and if I should continue
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Chapter I

Goodbyes

My last day in Florida with my mom and grandparents.

"What would you like to do with your last day Bella?" my mom, Renee, asked.

"Don't know mom…I'll spend it normally." Yep…I am a very simple teenager girl. The best way to describe me ,Isabella Marie Swan. With my brown hair, brown eyes…the only thing that was different from me than from the other girls was the fact that I was very pale.

Anyways…My parents broke up when I was one year old…unknown reason. They never talked about it. My dad gave me two twin step sisters, Ashley and Maya. I was one year older than them , that makes me seventeen. Dad found Ashley and Maya on the street when they were little. He hadn't the heart to let them there.

I was more like my mom ….her eyes, hair, heart shaped face…even clumsiness ! My dad was more… précised He had blond hair, topaz eyes…never aging .I swear that every woman waned him but he never gave attention . He looked around twenty – thirty but he actually was forty-five .My mom never felt for any other man what she felt for dad, and my dad never felt what he felt for mom. But I wonder now, why did they broke up?!

Anyway, next day I was going to leave to Forks to continue my High School. I was happy because I'll meet again my dad and sisters, but I was also sad because I would have to leave mom and grandparents.

" Normally sweetie? C'mon , let's party!"

" O.K. I'll call John, Lucy, Veronica, Anthony, Daniel and Jane. Who do you want to invite?"

" I was thinking about Amanda, Alice, Lisa, Madeline and Samantha. You phone, I make the food and grandma and grandpa decorate."

"Perfect!"

The party was great. I took goodbye from all of my friends and at twelve o'clock I was in bed. Next day I woke up at five and after a quick bath I went to the airport. The last time I hugged mom… Well not the last but for a year or so I wouldn't see mom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Chapter II

Forks

My first day in this rainy town named Forks in which the sun showed once a year then it was a miracle! O.K I am exaggerating a bit…But still I hated Forks for it's rainy weather!

I went down stairs in my pink with teddy-bears pajama .

" Good morning, dad!" I told Charlie. I rarely call him by his name one because he don't likes it and two I got used to "dad". He was in the kitchen reading the news paper.

" Good morning sweetie! Ashley and Maya are in the garden."

" Thank you, dad !" I went outside to look for the girls, but instead of me founding them , they found me.

"Hey sis!" Ashley said and the very next came Maya:

" Good morning sleeping beauty!"…As always the funny girl.

"Good morning" I said yawning. Though they weren't my real sisters I loved them as much as if we had the same blood.

" Are you planning to go to school today only in pajamas?" Ashley asked.

" Oh….no… wait "

" We have an hour left so take your time." Maya continued.

I went to take a bath but not before I took goodbye from dad, who was rushing out the door to the hospital. He is a doctor so he goes to the hospital early and _sometimes___comes home late.

In twenty minutes I finished with the bath, dressed made my school bag and went in the garden to take the girls and go to school.

" O.K sisters! Whose ready to rock the road!?"

" I am not…" Ashley said.

"Me neither." Maya agreed with Ashley. " I know who is ready…YOU!! How can you have strait A's??"

" I learn…O.K now c'mon. We have to go" I said.

We went at school in Ashley's car, a yellow Porsche.

Forks University was made from small little buildings which represented classes. My old high-school was a tall building whose classes were inside. I took my schedule:

1.English

2.Government

3.Math

4.Home Ec.

5.Biology

6.Gym

I discovered I had English, Math and Government with my sisters.

At lunch I sat with my new friends Georgia, Victor, Emily, Britney and of course my sisters.

I looked through the enormous room, when a group of teenager took my attention. They were paler than me. Which was incredible, they were very beautiful and strange. They weren't talking to each other…just staring in deferent directions. At the right part of the table were sitting three boys. One was very big and muscular with brown hair, in the middle was a tall, blond boy and the third, the most beautiful person I ever saw, was a boy with bronze messy hair.

At the left part of the table were two girls. One was blond as the other boy and incredibly beautiful, the other one was a small pixie-like girl with short, jet ,black hair. They all were beautiful and had topaz eyes, but the bronze haired boy had black eyes.

"Who are they ?" I asked Emily.

" Oh… you saw them. They are the Cullens and the Hales. The Cullens are doctor Carlisle Cullen's adoptive children. The Hales, the two blond twins, just live with them."

" Wow, they are very beautiful! And the boy? " I asked looking at the bronze haired God.

" That is Edward Cullen. He is gorgeous but don't lose you're time! There is no girl good enough for him ! "

Well fortunately I didn't want to date….so I wasn't disappointed. When I glanced again at the table, I found Edward looking at me, his black eyes full of wonder. My stupid reaction was to blush while I found myself addressing questions in my mind: _why did I blush? Why was he looking at me?_

After lunch I had biology. My sisters walked me to a brown wooden door.

" Here we are. The teacher's name is Jefferson . " Maya said smiling warmly.

"O.K see you after biology and gym."

" Yep! We'll wait at the car."

I entered the class and presented myself at the teacher. After he signed my paper I turned around only to find out that the only seat left was next to that beautiful bronze haired boy…Edward Cullen.


End file.
